nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder-Yellow
Wonder-Yellow 'is one of the main characters in ''The Wonderful 101. He is a Wonderful One and member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. His real name is '''Ivan Istochnikov. He's a Russian Army Soldier, and father outside of being a superhero. He is the Wonderful One of the Siberia division. History In-Game Bio A member of the Russian army and hero to its people, Wonder-Yellow is so strong that he has survived several trying missions through brute strength alone. As the “tank” of the team, he brings a tank-sized contribution to any mission, serving as the backbone that holds together the somewhat haphazard group of Wonderful Ones. Despite his large figure, he actually has an extremely gentle personality, frowning upon violence and fighting and seemingly impervious to any of Green’s insults. He is also shy to a fault, feeling awkward in public, and reticent to take action, but he makes up for these short-comings with his incredible scouting skills. The kindness that emanates from Yellow has a healing effect on those around him, making him the mental support the team relies on when the situation is grim. It also helps that Yellow’s muscle has saved the team in a pinch, time and time again. His weapon, the Peta-Peta Hammer, is made of the heaviest metal in the galaxy, Peta Omorium. His Unite Hammer is strong enough to smash through even the sturdiest GEATH-Titanium. A father of two, Yellow spends his down time with his family. Being an Army man during the day, a Wonderful One on the call, and a swell dad during his time off, Wonder-Yellow keeps busy. The absentminded peaceful attitude that just seems to radiate from him in any situation grabs a hold of the other members, sometimes causing tense situations to diffuse before anyone can realize what happened. Some of the very non-hero-sounding, weak-willed sentiments that he tends to say can cause some concern, but then the team just takes a look at those biceps again and all their troubles melt away. He easily swings around his Peta Peta Hammer, made from the heaviest metal in the whole galaxy, justifying his name as the Hammering Russkie. He’s the most muscular member of the team, while also kind of the biggest wimp. At times, his tendencies to get stuck on one decision for ages can leave the rest of the team speechless. Deep down though, we know he’s a good guy. With power comes responsibility—Yellow is well aware of this, and that’s what makes him a true hero fit for the Wonderful Ones. Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Wonder-Yellow appeared as a trophy exclusive to the Wii U version. Trophy Description *NA: "This Wonderful One brought his gigantic hammer all the way from Siberia. With his large stature and few words, many find him intimidating, but he's actually a kind and honest family man. And there's really no one better to have beside you in the field?his experience in the Russian military is invaluable in battle." *EU: "This Wonderful One brought his gigantic hammer all the way from Siberia. With his large stature and few words, many find him intimidating, but he's actually a kind and honest family man. And there's really no one better to have beside you in the field, because he's had plenty of experience in the Russian military." Category:Playable characters Category:The Wonderful 101 characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies